All Hollow's Demon? Wait
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Grab you costumes and fill our bags with candy it's Holloween! And our fire demon's ready to learn about another one of Ningenkai's fav holidays!


**And yet another collection to my Holidays Arc. People asked why I didn't make an Independence Day one. I have thought about it, but they don't celebrate Independence Day in Japan. Through I don't know about the other seasonal holidays, that one I know for sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin, Sleeping Hollow, oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing either.**

**All Hollows Demon? Wait...**

Hiei landed in the back yard of his kitsune's house and peeked through the window. The fox was in the kitchen and was mixing colored chocolate, as Hiei learned to call M&Ms and other candies in a large bowl. There was also caramel apples and other with cherry dipping on them. A few had nuts or crushed candy on them and wrapped in plastic. Hiei suspected it was another holiday that he would learn about.

Hiei walked to the back door and opened it, not needing to go through a window or tap Kurama's window glass. When the fire demon walked in Kurama looked up from mixing the treats and smiled at his koi.

"Hello, Hiei," said Kurama now scooping the candy into small bags. "Have you come to help me?"

"With what?" asked Hiei picking up a yellow Skittle. Kurama tried to swat his hand away but Hiei was too quick and put the candy in his mouth, giving a sly smile to his fox.

"Don't tell me you forgot," said Kurama. "Tomorrow's All Hollow's Eve."

"You mean when demons roam around Ningenkai with out causing suspicion?" asked Hiei taking another piece of candy. Kurama again tried to stop him but again failed. "Thought it was next month."

"No, it's tomorrow and please quit eating the candy."

"What's it for," asked Hiei reaching for another piece. This time Kurama smacked the hand away with a ladle and Hiei hissed, rubbing his hurt hand.

"It's for good boys who ask nicely while trick or treating tomorrow," said Kurama.

"Trick or treating?" asked Hiei and as if to answer his question, Shuichi, Kurama's step brother, ran down the stairs dressed as a wandering samurai from his favorite anime series.

"Hiei-san," he said and he too reached for a piece of candy. And, like Hiei, his hand was smacked away by Kurama's ladle. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been busy," said Hiei.

"Oh, going to come trick-or-treating with us?"

"What is trick-or-treating?'

"It's when kids dress up as anything they want and ask for treats," said Kurama. "I promised Shu-chan that I would take him."

"Do you like my outfit," asked Shuichi and drew the toy sword, slashing and stabbing like he'd seen on Rurouni Kenshin. He yelped when something smacked his hand, lightly but hard enough to sting for a few minutes.

"What was that for," he asked Hiei who held Kurama's ladle in his hands.

"You were holding it wrong," he said and picked up the plastic sword. "Hold it like this." He placed his hands next to each other on the plastic handle. Shuichi watched with interest as Kurama finished mixing the treats. "And grip it tight or it will fall out of your hands again. If you must use one hand, keep it on midday position."

"Midday," asked Shuichi. "Don't you mean twelve o'clock?"

'Yes," said Hiei correcting his mistake on ningen time. "Now you try it."

He handed the plastic thing to Shuichi and the ningen boy placed his hands where the fire Koorime showed him. Hiei again picked up the ladle and held it with his left hand.

"Come at me again," said Hiei and Shuichi swung at him, aiming for Hiei's left side but the fire demon blocked it.

"Good," he said and dislodged the "swords." "Again."

Shuichi strikes at Hiei and again till both were going circles around Kurama, the table, and the Halloween treats. Shuichi struck again at Hiei but both the toy and the ladle were caught by a delicate slightly whipped calloused hand and they looked at Kurama.

"No sword play in the house," he said. "You'll break the sword and the spoon."

"Fine," said Hiei, jumped and crouched on the counter. Shuichi just stared at him for a minute then went to get out of costume. Kurama finished preparing the treats and both he and Hiei walked up stairs into Kurama's room. Hiei stepped up and embraced his fox, something he couldn't do when they were with Kurama's family. Kurama gratefully returned it, giving his koi a peck on the head.

"I missed you, Hiei," said Kurama.

"I missed you too," said Hiei and walked over to his respected seat, the window.

"Mukuro work you over time?" asked Kurama and Hiei agreed. "Yusuke's planning a Halloween party tonight, since we will be working tomorrow. Shuichi'll just think it's a show, you know kids."

"Ningen kids," said Hiei and looked out at the sunset.

"Still on about that?" asked Kurama. He knew his fire Koorime didn't like humans, or Ningenkai, all that much.

"Not as much now," said Hiei, always truthful to his best friend. "I don't understand why?"

"Maybe you got attached to it," said Kurama with a smile.

"Kurama . . . ."

"Oh, I have to show you my costume!" Kurama got up from his bed where he was sitting and walked over to his closet, opening it up and taking out a sort of priest's suit and hair dye, a black cap to match the outfit.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Hiei looking at the suit.

"Shuichi suggested that we have a theme. He suggested anime characters and said that I would make a great Duo Maxwell. The hair dye is to get his hair color."

"And you went along with it? How stupid."

"Hiei, it's for fun! Besides, you would most likely make a great vampire."

"I have no wish to dress up as a blood-drinking creature. I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, but the party starts in an hour. I suggest we get ready." Kurama walked into the bathroom with the hair dye and Hiei followed, curious about what Kurama would do with the dye.

"Want to help me, Hiei," asked Kurama and Hiei shrugged taking the can bottle while Kurama took off his shirt and took out a raggedly old towel. "Shake the can and spray it on my head, make sure not to get it in my eyes, those things sting. "

Hiei shrugged and shook the can good. Kurama sat on a stool he placed there earlier and tilted his head back, closed his eyes and waited for Hiei to spray his hair. Hiei sprayed Kurama's hair and made sure to get every strand without getting it in the fox's eyes. When he was done Kurama had a mop full of brown hair. After it dried he braided it and put on the priest outfit.

"How do I look?" he asked Hiei.

"Ridiculous," said Hiei and Kurama chuckled.

"Well, looks like a certain little sprat ain't getting no candy," he joked and Hiei jumped at him.

"Don't call me a sprat!" growled the fire Koorime and Kurama giggled as he jumped on his bed. Hiei tried to tackle him again but realized his mistake a second too late. Vines leapt from the walls to snag his arms and legs, holding him spread eagle above the floor and completely helpless. Kurama smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"Come on, love, quit being a spoil sport. Let's just go to the party and try to have fun? Yukina'll even be there."

"Fine, but I won't have fun!"

"You never do."

The vines let go of him and he landed softly to the ground. Kurama kissed Hiei softly and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Hiei," he said. "Let's go before we're late."

"Hn," said Hiei and followed Kurama out. It took them an hour to get to the temple and by then it was decked out in streamers and jack-o-lanterns. Ghosts and ghouls were hanging from the trees and spider webs were in every corner. Hiei looked around with curiosity and Kurama chuckled.

"It's all fake, Hiei," he said. "Used to scare children as the go around town asking for candy."

"It is obviously forgery."

Kurama chuckled and opened the door to the dojo, walking in to find his friends in various costumes. Yusuke and Kuwabara were dressed as a biker and a police officer. Keiko was a fairy, complete with wings and wand, and Botan decided to be the Grim Reaper. Shizuru was dressed as a school girl, which had Kuwabara laughing till Shizuru bashed his head in, which earned a laugh from Yusuke. Koenma had dressed up as a ghost and was floating in the air in his baby form.

"Hello, minna-san," said Kurama and everyone waved at him.

"Whoa, Kurama," said Yusuke. "I like the get-up."

"Arigato, Shuichi picked it."

"Good taste," said Shizuru as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Well, now that everyone's here lets get the party started!" yelled Yusuke and pushed play on the stereo he had set up in the corner table. Eerie Halloween music played from the speakers. Everyone played a game or song a song except for Hiei of course. He stood in the corner and watched till Yukina and Kurama pulled him on the dance floor for dancing hour.

"Kurama," complained Hiei till Kurama placed his hands on the fire Koorime's waist. Through it was a fast song Kurama was dancing slowly to it.

"Don't want you to miss out on all the fun," smile Kurama.

_I was working in the lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise _

Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed Hiei and Kurama to form a circle around the dance floor and each danced a different move. First Yusuke started break dancing. He spun and back flipped on the dance floor in the middle of his friend's circle. His friends cheered him on and he joined his friends back in the circle.

_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_He did the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash_

Kuwabara joined in and started doing the robot. His friends laughed and booed him off stage, but he stayed on and finished his round with the electric slide.

_From my laboratory in the castle east_

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_

_To get a jolt from my electrodes _

Botan walked on and started doing the Y.M.C.A. Everyone laughed and the one's who could keep up joined in. Hiei of course didn't join, but after a few persuasions from his sister and best friend he did join in.

_They did the mash_

_They did the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_They did the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_They did the mash_

_They did the monster mash_

_  
_Yukina walked on and did a dance none of them could identify. She twirled in a sort of figure eight pattern then made a hexagon on the floor. Hiei smiled as he watched his sister perform the Koorime dance. When she walked off everyone clapped, Kuwabara would have whistled if Hiei wasn't giving him "The Look."

_The zombies were having fun_

_The party had just begun_

_The guests included Wolf Man_

_Dracula and his son_

_  
_Next Keiko joined the fray, and she did something none of them expected. She square danced first, moving left right with her hands on her thighs and rolled her hips. Then she back flipped and flashed a victory sign before letting Shizuru take the stand.

_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds_

_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds_

_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive_

_With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five" _

Shizuru hip-hopped around the stage. She pulled Koenma on, who had changed to teenager form for the dancing, and they danced to the beat. Kuwabara whistled then, not going to earn a glare from Hiei.

_They played the mash_

_They played the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_They played the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_They played the mash_

_They played the monster mash _

Koenma walked up after Shizuru let him have his turn and waltz around the floor. Everyone laughed till he came to a faster beat and stomped his foot like in a square dance. Tapping his feet and moving his hips to the rhythm he surprised them with his creativity.

_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring_

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing_

_He opened the lid and shook his fist_

_And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_

Kurama walked up and grabbed Hiei to dance with him. They went into a simultaneous rhythm of dance moves that could have been mistaken for fighting attacks. Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and spun him around the dancing circle.

_It's now the mash_

_It's now the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_And it's a graveyard smash_

_It's now the mash_

_It's caught on in a flash_

_It's now the mash_

_It's now the monster mash _

Hiei chuckled and grabbed his fox's other hand, spinning them in a circle till they fell on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Kurama laughed as he tried to disengage himself from his koi.

"Hey, guys," said Yusuke, "we know that you're all that, but please don't do anything like that with us watching.

"You're the one to talk!" yelled Keiko hitting him in the head. Everyone laughed as Yusuke nursed his head wound as usual after an attack from his girlfriend.

"What shall we do now?" asked Yukina.

"Well, there is a story people like to read on All Hollow's Eve," said Kurama. "It is called _Sleeping Hollow _by Washington Irving."

"I haven't heard that story in years," said Keiko. "Let's hear it!"

Other agreed and Kurama let Hiei to the semi-circle to hear the story they decided Keiko should read.

"Once in the town of Hollow there lived a school teacher named Icabob Crane. . . ."

Everyone was silent as they listened to Keiko's recreation of the story. When the Headless Horseman came into the story, Kuwabara thought it would be fun to take his police coat and try to scare Shizuru as the a headless man, but his big sister smashed his head into the floor. Hiei couldn't help but chuckle at the oaf. Yusuke took two cups and clapped them on the floor to simulate the horses hoof beats.

"Icabob was scared, he knew that he had to get to the bridge before the Headless Horseman got to him, but the bridge seemed too far away and the Horseman too close. He pushed his horse to its full speed and the bridge seemed to be an inch closer every second, and the Horseman and inch nearer each second. Finally he heard the floor boards of the bridge under the hooves of his horse and looked back toward the horseman. It had stopped on the bridge and the pumpkin it was holding seem to glare angrily at him. Enraged at losing its victim the Horseman threw the pumpkin at Icabob, fire flaring from its eyes...."

Yukina gasped softly at Keiko dramatically retold the tale. Hiei just looked at the light pumpkin in the middle of the circle, it was meant to give an eerie sort of atmosphere. Hiei did think it added a nice touch. He leaned against Kurama's shoulder, which had put a hand on his waist, and listened to the rest of the story.

"Some people thought it really was the Headless Horseman who made Crane disappear that Halloween night. Other's through Vandeerville who made Icabob vanish, scared out of the town of Hollow so he could marry the beautiful Katrina. And the very few believed that Icabob had actually made it out of Hollow and was living in New York as a lawyer. Whatever happened, only the school teacher, Icabob Crane, knew, and he never told his story."

Everyone was silent as Keiko bowed in her seat.

"Arigato," she said and everyone nodded at her story and jumped when the clock rung.

"Ten . . . Eleven . . . Twelve . . . " counted Yusuke. "Midnight. Happy Halloween!"

"Time for the Tantei to get to work," said Koenma standing up. "As I will have much paper work to do."

"Me too," said Botan. "I asked Ayume to take over my ferrying and now I have to get back to it. Later!"

Conjuring up her oar she sat on it and floated in the air. Yukina gave her one of the party favors they made and she flew off, Koenma behind her with his own.

"Well, we better get going too," said Shizuru. "Baby bro here has a lot of demon hunting to do!"

"Yeah," said Kuwabara. "The great Kuwabara Kazuma shall defeat all the bad monsters!"

"I wish you luck!" said Yukina handing the Kuwabara siblings the part favors. "And I wish luck to you, oniisan." She turned to Hiei and he nodded his thanks.

When all the party favors where handed out and good-byes and Happy Halloweens were said everyone left the temple to head for their own homes. Hiei silently walked back, holding the bag full of candy in his hand. Kurama was silently chewing on a Laughing Taffy, he looked down at his koi.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why do people portray demons as that?" he asked. "Not all of them are like that."

"They only remember what's been passed down in stories, but I think that if they got to know the better demons, then they won't portray us as that."

"How will your mother react if you told her?"

"I expect she will be surprised, but she can't stop who I am no more then the sun from setting or the changing of seasons. But what I fear most is her rejection. Humans, at times, reject what they don't understand."

"So what they don't know, can't hurt them?"

"Right," said Kurama and placed a hand on his fire Koorime's shoulder. "Happy Halloween, koi."

"Happy Halloween, Kurama."

As they walked down the side walk, Hiei now eating the lolly pop Kurama gave him, he could still hear the song "The Monster Mash" and he hummed it aloud. Kurama, hearing him, joined in and soon they were singing it aloud, their only audience the sky and stars.

_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band_

_And my monster mash is the hit of the land_

_For you, the living, this mash was meant too_

_When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you _

_Then you can mash_

_Then you can monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_And do my graveyard smash_

_Then you can mash_

_You'll catch on in a flash_

_Then you can mash_

_Then you can monster mash_

**END**

**Well, I hope you have a Happy Halloween and get lots of candy! But not a tummy ache! Happy Halloween, everybody!**


End file.
